A Twist of Fate
by Dark.x.horse
Summary: Bella moves to Forks but shes already a Vampire. What will the cullens think of her and what happens when her past comes back to haunt her. Sorry I suck at sumarys but plz read and review this story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight etc. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. I do own this plot though. Lol**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my other two stories, Go Bananas!(twilight) and Missing Moment(Harry Potter) thank you so much and I will indeed be writing another harry/ginny one-shot so look out for that! :D **

**Enjoy! :D**

Alice's POV

I was in our back garden stretched out on the lush grass. It was nearly midnight, the air was still and full of moisture from the near constant rain. Jasper was perched on a bench a short distance behind me. The rest of my family, apart from Edward, were in the house. Edward was in Italy with the Volturi. An invitation had come through the post yesterday requesting his presence with them and so off he went. The invitation hadn't specified how long he would be away for, so I used my gift. Visions swam around my head and I found that if everything went according to plan that he would be home by the end of the week. I decided to check the weather forecast; it was going to rain again, so we'd be fine to go to school tomorrow. As I thought of school and image of a girl came to my attention. She must be the new girl I'd heard about Chief Swans daughter, Bella. A closer image flashed through my visions and i noticed her appearance and began to panic. Her skin was pale white, her facial features symmetrical and perfect, but what made me fret, were her eyes their colour was red. Blood red! ...

Jasper, picking up on my emotions, rushed to my side and asked "What's wrong? What did you foresee?"

"The new girl" I replied, feeling Jaspers blanket of calm smother me, " I seen her and she's one of us! A vampire! But her eyes they were red!"

I watched his expression change as the news dawned on him, and for the first time, his gift didn't work on me...

Jasper's POV

We hurried into the house and sat at the, pointless, dining room table.

"Family meeting" I called softly, knowing full well that they would all hear me. Within a second everyone had took their place, Carlisle at the head of the table spoke first.

"What did you wish to tell us?"

I noticed that everyone was anxious, because the last time an emergency family meeting had been called we had had to move and that's how we had ended up in Forks.

"Well, I was using my visions to search for Edward" Alice began, "who is fine and will be back at the end of the week" she quickly added as the family exchanged worried glances. "Then I checked out the weather which is rain and then I saw the new girl. Bella, she's starting our school tomorrow and she's a vampire."

Everyone began to panic then, and I had to send wave after wave of calm. Once everyone was a little more settled we began to discuss what we should do about the new girl...

After a long debate it was Emmett that came up with the idea.

"Why don't we just confront her, ask her what she knows and then keep a close eye on her?"

Everyone agreed to this but I could tell Alice wasn't too happy because, Bella hadn't made any definite decisions yet so she couldn't see what the outcome would be.

There was nothing else we could do, so we all sat and nervously waited for morning...

**Well that's my first chapter, hope you liked it! Plz review I really appreciate any feedback. I'll be posting the next chapter soon as possible, and I'll be willing to consider any ideas you might have for this story. :D :D =D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own twilight etc.

Sorry this is a bit later than planned; I have made this chapter quite long. Plz read and review. Enjoy!!

Bella's POV

I watched the clock, on the opposite wall, as its hands creped towards a decent hour, so I could get up without arousing Charlie's suspicions. I'd anxiously waited all night, nervous for the school day ahead but bored of pretending to be asleep. I got ready at the human pace that I had been practising and I even remembered to be clumsy in front of Charlie.

I gazed at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed. Not only was I going to be the new girl and the daughter of a cop but I also looked so different. My pale bloodless skin contrasting with my scarlet eyes. I had considered telling everyone that I was part albino but Forks is too small town and it would eventually reach my Charlie's ears. So I had been wearing brown contact lenses whenever in company with humans.

As I headed for my truck I could feel the venom in my eyes reacting to the lenses already, this was going to be a long day.

I pulled into the busy parking lot. My truck, now emitting a loud noise, received many funny looks. I tried my best to merge into the crowd that was filing into, the grey stone, school but everyone's eyes lingered on me. I pretended not to notice and entered the quiet stuffy, main office. I grabbed my schedule and map and headed off to my first lesson.

As I stepped into the classroom, a blonde haired boy stepped in front of me blocking my path. I had to swallow the venom that was rising up my throat. I knew I would never hurt a human but if people sprung up on me I had to use my gift of self control and then endure the awful acidic taste. A smile spread across his face as he spoke.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton. You must be Isabella"

"Bella" I corrected him.

"Oh ok, well how about you join me and my friends at lunchtime in the canteen? He asked looking hopeful.

"Yer sure" I replied and I quickly took a seat on an empty desk at the back of the class.

The lesson was dull and dragged by slowly. Mike kept looking over at me and smiling or waving. I was pleased that I had seemed to have made a new friend so quickly however I was worried that it could be a bad thing because, all though humans knew nothing about vampires, their instincts should still warn them that I might be a threat, shouldn't they ?

Eventually we were free to go. In the corridor, I was shocked to find a group of beautiful people standing in my way. I instantly spotted the similarities between my features and theirs and knew that they were like me. Vampires…

I'm not sure why but I followed them down the corridor and out the back doors, to the yard where the school dumpsters were kept. Every instinct was screaming at me to run but for some unknown reason, I trusted them.

"Right" the burly dark haired male, addressed me "we know what you are and you know what we are right?"

I was still in shock and so I just nodded.

"What we want to know is why you are here?" the gorgeous blond asked me.

"Hang on a minute Jasper" the pixie like one interrupted "her eyes they're brown, but they were definitely red before"

My confusion brought my speech back and I blurted out "you've seen me before, when? How? I just moved here!"

"My wife, Alice, can see pieces of the future in visions, and she saw you with red eyes yesterday."

It was starting to click together now, they thought I hunted humans and that I had come here, with some plot against them. I let the venom seep into my eyes so that the lenses dissolved.

They all gasped as my eyes returned to their usual red colour and the blonde female, who reminded me of a goddess, exclaimed "ah lenses clever!"

Then I began to explain "I am a vegetarian vampire, I promise, I have never drank human blood, not once, but my eyes are still red because I am newborn"

"But it takes ages to master self control especially around loads of humans" Jasper replied looking a bit upset.

I hadn't planned on telling anyone of my gifts, I not sure why but I feel like I should keep them secret for now, but I had no other explanation and Alice would probably vision me lying anyways. Sure enough Alice gasped, the others looked at her and she tapped her nose and pointed to me. I could see she would be annoying but fun to live with.

"Well I have two gifts, one enables me to almost ignore the tempting smell of human blood. I call it my self control gift and my other gift is that I have a mind shield."

"Well that does explain that I suppose. However what I don't understand is how you know so much about our way of living?" the blonde goddess quizzed. I could tell she still didn't trust me even though the others had relaxed around me.

I had hoped they wouldn't ask this. I didn't want to drag my horrible past up, not yet. It was still too painful to think about.

"Rosalie, break is finished now and we don't want to make Bella late for her lesson, especially not on her first day. So how about Bella comes round our place after school and we can all explain things better then?" the dark haired male suggested. M

"Err I don't know where you live" I excused, but it wasn't a good enough excuse for them.

"Meet us in the parking lot and you can follow us home"

"Ok" I mumbled.

They headed off to lessons while I went straight to the girls toilets so I could replace my contact lenses.

I couldn't pay attention to any of the teachers during lessons. I was worried about telling them my story tonight. A loud ringing brought me to my senses and I realised it was the lunch bell. As I entered the canteen Mike bounded over to me, "Hi Bella"

"Hi Mike" I replied as I grabbed a plastic tray and loaded it with unnecessary food that I would never eat.

I sat down at their table while Mike introduced me to everyone. I nodded and smiled at each of them. Jessica a brunette girl scowled and flinched away from me, well at least someone listened to their human instincts. I scanned the hall and spotted them the other side of the cafeteria near the windows.

"Hey Angela" I said to the dark haired girl next to me "who are they, over there?"

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale brother and sister, then there's Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen who appears to be absent today. Emmett and Rosalie are together and Jasper and Alice are also together."

"So they live together?"

"Yep, Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted them all"

The bell rang so we dumped our trays and left the hall. Thankfully no one had noticed that I hadn't actually eaten anything.

I endured less stares on the afternoon and began to settle into the new school. I sat in my lessons and pondered over why Edward would be absent, as vampires don't get ill like humans do. When the school day was over I sauntered into the car park and saw the Cullens waiting for me. They were sat in a red convertible, phew they travelled in style. Rosalie started the engine as I jumped into my truck. I woke it with a defining rumble and followed them onto the road. I called Charlie on my cell letting him know I would be home late.

We snaked along the windy roads. The purr of their engine tiger like, compared to my thundering elephant made me worry that I could be stampeding into a trap…

Plz review!! I hope to get the next chapter up quicker than this one, so watch out for it LOL!!

And a big THANK YOU to everyone who had reviewed my story's so far…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I live in a semi detached house and have to save up to buy stuff, if I owned anything twilight or made money from writing this story then I would be rich and living in a mansion. LOL!

AN: I know practically everyone says this but anyways I am really SORRY that I made you wait so long for this. ENJOY!!!!!

I killed the engine and strode over to the Cullens.

"Nice house" I wasn't lying either. In front of me stood a huge building at least eight bedrooms. It looked old, maybe Victorian, but it had a modern feel to it. I followed them and stepped into a bright hallway. On the left was a beautiful but simply furnished living room. Dark leather couches faced the flat 50 inch screen. Mirrors covered one side of the room and a huge bay window was letting the green scenery into the room. In the kitchen the back door opened and a beautiful brunette danced into the room.

"Hi Esme, this is Bella" Alice introduced me. "She's come here so she can explain what she knows and so that we can help her"

"Make yourself at home Bella. Carlisle will be home soon" then she bustled back outside.

We all sat down on the couches, a necessary habit, and I asked "Just then you said you can help me, what did you mean?"

"Well there are things that you need to know, don't worry everything will be explained" Rosalie replied.

We spent the next few minutes on the x-box. It was quite amusing watching them all and I noticed that I didn't feel nervous or shy around them anymore. I blinked and I felt the remains of my lenses dissolve, so my eyes returned to their radiant red. Just as a handsome blonde male strolled through the door, Dr Carlisle Cullen. He smiled at me as though it was normal to come home and find strangers in his home. Then again it's not a normal thing to have a house full of vampires!

Carlisle strode outside and returned holding Esme's hand, they sat down opposite me and then he addressed me

"Now I'm assuming you're a vegetarian vampire seen as you've been close to humans all day, so that means you must be a newborn to still have red eyes, am I right?"

I nodded.

"Do you have any special gifts?"

"I have a mind shield and super self control which allows me to almost ignore the smell of human blood"

He looked surprised.

"I've never known anyone with a gift of self control around humans, I do know someone with a shield but it will be different as no two gifts are the same."

"What do I need to know?" I asked eager for the conversation to steer away from questioning me

"Well have you ever heard of the Quileute legends?"

"Nope never" I replied wondering where this was heading.

"Well there's an old tribal family that live up on the Quileute reservation not far from forks. They've been shape shifting into wolves for generations…

"Wolves!" I butted in "but they're our enemies. How can you live so close without fighting?"

"I'm getting to that bit. We aren't exactly friends with the wolves but we have come to an agreement. The shape shifting skipped a generation as there was no vampires near but when we moved here we started the chain again. The only way to get along was to set some ground rules, so we drew up the treaty. The treaty states that if we bite a human whether to change or to feed then they can kill us."

I absorbed the information and then asked "do I have to go and find them and sign anything or.."

"No. We aren't allowed on their lands anyway that's another rule, besides they will know you are here even if they don't know you're a vampire, as I assume that Charlie will have told Billy and Jacob…"

My head started spinning, an unexpected experience as a vampire. Now it all clicked I had heard Quileute before that's were Jacob lived.

"Is Jacob a … wolf?"

"Yes he's the alpha wolf"

I'm not sure why I was so bothered that Jacob is a werewolf, it had been a few years since I'd last saw him, we had kept in touch and stayed friends, but this wouldn't effect that friendship would it?

"Are you ok Bella" Jasper quizzed.

"Yer I'm fine, it just I know Jacob and he's a good friend, I cant imagine him as my enemy."

"I'm sure you'll figure some way to stay friends." Esme reassured me.

I suddenly remembered something I had been curious about before.

"Where is Edward?"

"How did you know about Edward?"

"Friends at school mentioned him"

"Oh well Edward is away with the Volturi"

"Why is he with them, does he work for them or something?"

"No, he was invited to join them for a gathering of some sort"

Just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Bella" Charlie answered "I was wondering when you would be home cos you got some visitors here"

"Ok I'll set off soon then, Bye"

"Bye Bells"

I turned to look at Alice but before I could speak Jasper asked her, "What are you worried about Alice?"

"Cos I can't see who the visitors are which means it's a wolf"

I turned to Jasper. "Do you have a gift as well?"

"Yes I can control emotions"

Suddenly I felt overwhelming happiness and a smile plastered my face and I laughed out loud then it was gone.

"Well your mind shield doesn't work for mine or Alice's gift, hah Edward will be very frustrated if he cant read your mind!"

"Edward reads minds!" I gasped.

"Yer gets kinda annoying, the whole no privacy thing." Emmett put in.

"Right well I best go then and meet the wolves" I joked.

"Wait" Carlisle said " me and Jasper will follow you and stay in the forests just in case

"I'm not going to be in any danger you know" I mumbled as I headed for my truck "I can take care of myself, besides this wont turn into some kinda of fight or anything."

"We know, this is just a precaution"

I arrived at my house and I could sense that Carlisle and jasper were hiding somewhere in the nearby trees. I opened the front door and strode into the living room. I instantly recognized Jacob even though he must of grew at least 2 feet since I last saw him.

I began to panic as I realized they recognized me for what I am, but that didn't cause me pain neither did the scowl of shock on Billy's face. No what caused my pain were Jacob's eyes. They were overflowing with hatred and repulsion.

There you go, bit of a cliff hanger there for you!!

Chapter 4 should be up quicker than this one as I am already half way through it.

Soon you will find out Bella's secret….

Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers; it makes me so happy when I get emails telling me I have a review. Yey =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**SORRY that is soooo late but I have had exams and then my stupid computer wouldn't work!!!! However I have tried to make this chapter interesting and there's some information in this chapter that you've all been waiting for so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters but I do own this plot **

Charlie entered the room carrying cans of beer and snacks. Jacob took the seat furthest from me and Billy wheeled himself next to him. Charlie obviously sensed the tension between us and was momentarily confused.

"Bella aren't ya going to say hello"

"Hi Jacob hi Billy" I mumbled putting false smiles on.

They muttered hi with even less enthusiasm.

"well Bella why don't you and Jacob go outside or something I you've got loads to catch up on" Charlie suggested.

"Yeah _loads"_ Jacob replied emphasising the word loads.

He followed me outside and we stood a few yards apart glaring at each other. I decided to make the first move but taking two steps closer. As i did this he wrinkled his nose and recoiled.

"You stink Bella!" he exclaimed instantly relaxing the atmosphere and me with it.

"You smell pretty bad yourself" I retorted as my nose flooded with wolf stench.

"So since when were you a vampire?"

"Only a couple of weeks ago I'm still getting used to it myself"

He was unable to disguise the shock on his face "You do know about the treaty right?"

"Yeah the Cullens explained ti me but don't worry I don't feed from humans"

"Well that's good; I wouldn't like to hurt Charlie by killing you"

I flinched at how easy he could discus killing me; Jacob couldn't kill me could he? I shuddered; I would never let it come to that I wouldn't b able to hurt him by fighting him off.

"Do you have any freaky powers like some bloodsuckers do?" Jacob continued.

"Yer I do, a mind shield and a self control which allows me to be around humans even though I'm a newborn"

Then without warning Jacob pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, I'm sure that if I were still human he would of cracked a rib, his scorching flesh burned my icy skin.

"I've missed you Bells it's been a couple of years since your last visit. So like Charlie says we've got plenty of catching up to do"

We strolled over to the wooden bench at the side of the house and sat down.

"Yeah like , how did you become the alpha of the pack!" I joked.

"Well you are very well informed missy! Being the alpha is sorta hereditary; I wasn't the first one to make the change though which is unusual. It's not all that great being the leader of the pack, there's a lot of responsibility, I have to make all the decisions and stuff, and I really hate taking away peoples will power but sometimes I have to"

"Taking away their will power?"

"Yer its a wolf thing, the alpha of the pack can give an order and the rest of the pack has no choice but to obey, kinda sucks sometimes especially when we go back to being human and the guys turn on you, but that's enough about me, lets catch up on you I'm curious, how did you become a vampire, asides from the obvious biting?"

This was the question I had been dreading most but I knew I couldn't avoid it forever; at least Carlisle and Jasper were still listening so I wouldn't have to repeat it.

"Well do you remember my older sister Elizabeth?"

"Yeah Lizzie I remember her she buried us right up to our shoulders one day in the sand down at La Push beach that was a good day that."

"Well five years ago Lizzie left home in phoenix, after a trip to Scotland, claiming she'd met her soul mate there. Now Renee was never as close to Lizzie as she was to me, but she knew something was wrong, so she went to visit. When she returned, unsuccessful in persuading Lizzie to come home, she looked shocked but insisted that Lizzie was happy and we should leave her to get on with her own life. But the worry in her eyes told me something different, I had to do something, I found out the village in which she'd moved to and booked a flight. I sneaked out in the middle of the night leaving Renee a note knowing she would try and stop me if I told her in person. When I saw Lizzie I noticed a huge difference in her and knew something wasn't right. I kept questioning her about her appearance and how come she never ate anymore and disappeared for hours at a time, but she would lie or change the subject. But after staying with her a few days, I discovered some research she'd been doing and it all fitted together. My sister was a vampire. I told her what I'd found out and so she gave in and told me everything she knew, she was almost relieved that she had someone to talk to about it but she warned me that I was now in danger now that I knew everything . So I kept her secret and visited her as often as I could without arousing Renee and Phil's suspicions. Then last time I visited her just three weeks ago, another vampire turned up. He was a nomad and he was thirsty. He told me that I was particularly mouth watering. My sister was strong but he was faster than her, he lunged at me and bit my wrist" I showed Jacob the only mark on my granite skin he began to tremble and I looked into his eyes and noticed they were wet with tears. "My sister fought him off me before he could drink my blood, they fought for a long time I could hear the snarling for a while but then it faded into the distance, I thought that they must of moved further into the mountains, and all that time the venom was spreading changing every cell inside me. The burning was excruciating. I wanted to die. I felt like I was being burnt inside out, but I kept quiet knowing that if I opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to stop, after what must of been two days the pain began to ease and I could smell something strange it was something burning but it had a strange smell to it I can't describe it even now. Eventually the pain completely vanished and I stood up an opened my eyes. In the distance I could see some purple fumes; I raced over to them loving the new speed. I found a pile of ashes and in the middle of the smouldering pile was a silver locket. Lizzie's locket. He'd murdered my sister. I put the locket round my neck and gathered her ashes in a vase. I phoned Renee and told her where I was and that Lizzie had died in a car crash. She flew over and we scattered her ashes in the sea. She knew something was different about me, she knew i was just like Lizzie had been but she didn't question me whether it was because of grief for Lizzie or just she didn't want to know the truth. I told Renee that I needed a break and was going to move to Forks, because now that I was a vampire I couldn't go to phoenix its too sunny." I finished and looked at Jacob he pulled me into another hug and I sobbed a tearless cry.

**Well there you go there's chapter 4 thanks for all those reviews so far plz keep them coming they make me so happy, and I'm sorry if there's a delay on the next chapter I'm not sure when I will next update. **


End file.
